


Driven (1972)

by ledbythreads



Series: Heart in your hand [9]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1972, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Backstage, Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Explicit Consent, Light Dom/sub, Limofic, Love On Tour, M/M, My OTP, One True Pairing, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Subspace, True Love, life in the circus, manspreading!Robert, needs-a-puppy!Jimmy, tourfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: Life in the Zeppelin Circus - sex in limos - love backstage.If you have seen the particular photograph by Jim Marshall you know exactly what I mean if I say I call it 'Robert is manspreading but Jimmy needs a puppy' - so it's based on that one. Yes it is.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Series: Heart in your hand [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523687
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Driven (1972)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebookhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/gifts).



Jimmy should have known this was going to mess with his mojo, Robert thinks.

_You made your bed, you can lie in it, Jimmylove._

Lounge in it. Sit uptight in the corner like you are going to cry in it. Whatever metaphor works best for a limo.

Fucking drama.

He doesn't think through how this is going to work between them. Doesn't ask. Just ‘Yes’. ‘No’. G as grand vizier, and Jimmy as king.

Well they are two kings now, and they need a certain balance between them, to do the thing that is to come.

Robert spreads out. It's a familiar ride. G is usually in the back with them. Counting his chickens. Watching them like golden eggs.

Robert appreciates it. It keeps Jimmy grounded and stops him puking his guts up.

And if Jimmy is really bad G will ride up front and close the curtain, making Robert feel like a courtesan.

Groupies really warm to Robert. It's because he can relate. 

The photographer is doing that lulling thing to try and get good candid shots.

He's got quite a dark sense of humour, but Jimmy is past approachable. Shut up inside himself and stinky, like a clam left out in the heat.

Click Click, more chat. Robert is making nice with the guy, but more and more of his attention is on Jimmy.

He can feel Jimmy's need, his silent anxiety, and it catches him on fire.

It's always his first instinct, to fuck the pain away, and when he can't, it is a very specific frustration.

Jimmy has been giving G the nod more and more often lately. Burrowing into Robert's body on the road to calm his own. Sex as sedation.

Robert wants it. So much.

Wants him. Wants Jimmy's hands clutching. Breath catching. Turning him to honey. 

Robert finds himself getting hard. Just the edge. Just his motor running.

All his attention on Jimmy now, calling to him, speak to me with your eyes.

He finds himself softly holding his cock through his jeans and feeling the speed of the road underneath them. The rolling wheels. The excitement catching him between his legs.

As soon as they are on stage Jimmy's panic always breaks.

He will wind his sound around Robert and fuck him for hours.

Click.

Robert doesn't move his hand.

_Let them see._

_See what you do to me._

_Jimmy Page._

Nothing.

The atmosphere is going sour. There is never any privacy. Never time to say the things he would say.

Never a way to just hold him steady.

To love him.

Arrival.

The carousel stops. Time to get off. The door pulled open and the sounds of the night that is their day.

Robert's on automatic, goes to step out but G is looming in the doorway, so he slouches back.

G appraises them in five seconds and goes into press extraction mode. Damage limitation. Making ribald jokes and giving Robert one of his looks.

His ' _see to the old gir_ l' looks.

Suddenly they are alone like astronauts in an airlock.

Robert hopes they don't get a disaster on re-entry tonight.

The countdown is ticking.

Jimmy sighs.

"Do y-"

"Yes"

He's staring straight ahead. Arms still wrapped round himself like a squid. Radiating discomfort like ink.

"Game on?"

"I said yes already didn't I?"

_Suit yourself Jimmylove_. Robert wants to cradle him softly till he stops fighting it.

He wants to slowly unbutton each button. Run his fingers over each crease. Ease Jimmy's poplin shirt off each shoulder, massaging as he goes.

Never enough time. These days they have a fleet of limos, but they are still on the clock.

Instead he grabs Jimmy by the neck of his shirt and manhandles him across his lap and then pushes him onto the floor.

He still looks halfway between tears and calling Robert a cunt. He's staring off into space a foot to the left of Robert's head. Unwilling to meet his eyes.

 _Ok honey. I understand_. There will be time for that soon enough. Three minutes into the first number on the set list, and Robert will feel it in his gut.

He will know how Jimmy is moving without looking, but he will look because he loves to look.

They will flow like one being. Twisting and turning like geomancy. Like liquid light.

What Jimmy needs right now is solace and giving Jimmy Page what he needs turns Robert inside out.

He digs his thumbs into the soft hollows just under where Jimmy's clavicle meets the sockets of his shoulders. Digs in till Jimmy hisses and his face goes slack.

Then he slides one hand along and into his hair, fisting it to keep up the pain, while he unbuckles his belt. 

"Jimmy you ok -?"

"Don't. Don't talk"

His voice is so quiet. But all the steel has gone out of it. He sounds dreamy. Placid even. This is when Robert always thinks he will lose his nerve.

It's easy to push Jimmy around when he needs a good slap. It's much harder once he's high off it and molten.

Robert strokes his cock for courage, and he can feel Jimmy's eyes on his hands like the arc lights.

Fuck, he wants him so much.

G's loud double slap on the roof of the limo makes him jump a mile, but Jimmy hardly blinks.

Three-minute warning.

Jimmy is flushed. His eyes like something from Persian love poems. He licks his lips and that's all it takes.

Robert feels all the times Jimmy has made him come like this, and it's like he's nearly there.

He moans and Jimmy takes him, makes him, swallows him, sucks him. His palms on Roberts knees. Long fingers digging into his thighs.

Gagging as Robert bucks up and pulls his head down. Once up for air and then Robert lets go and grinds. Pulling himself to the edge of the seat and hanging off the wrist straps while he fucks Jimmy's mouth like an animal.

He's falling apart so fast it's embarrassing, but he can already hear the roar of their fans in his head, and it's like he can hear them applauding the way that Jimmy is blowing him. His technical skill and virtuosity. His passion and improvisation. This is only the beginning.

Robert starts to come and throws his head back, nearly managing to half brain himself on the low roof.

He can't keep quiet. Can never keep quiet.

And however much the crew like to convince themselves that Robert can summon up girls out of thin air like Houris, it does not quite explain why James Patrick Page is whining like a puppy tied up outside a butchers.

Suddenly it is so fucking funny. It's hilarious. And Jimmy is trying to swallow Robert's cum but he's laughing too. Trying not to drool and rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

They look at each other and they are off again. Howling with laughter and hugging on each other like old drunks on match day.

"Better?"

"Oh baby, much fucking better."

"Your face. Jeez like a slapped arse all the way here."

"You offering?"

"Fuck. Let me catch my breath eh?"

"Catch something if you try going out with your pants round your ankles"

"Well I'd not want to transgress a city ordinance or something, so"

"Well go on then, showtime, what you waiting for?"

"You. I'm always waiting for you. Always will." 

.

<https://ledbythreads.tumblr.com/post/627459364332142592/my-most-beloved-pic-in-the-whole-fandom-thanks>

**Author's Note:**

> The photograph this is based on was taken by Jim Marshall in 1972 - I believe LA. The character of the photographer is loosely based on him but I believe Zeppelin were much more familiar with him at this date, afaik, than Robert appears to be in the fic. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to my most beloved fan in the fandom. For the aftershocks.


End file.
